<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dresses by FastFadingFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467309">Dresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction'>FastFadingFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Do not copy/post to another site, M/M, gender fluid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday, March 4: confession, burst, fantasy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wednesday, March 4: confession, burst, fantasy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles smoothed the dress and hung it back up.  He had this fantasy of one day sharing this side of him with Derek, but he was scared.  “They say confession is good for the soul.” Stiles started. “I had a twin sister. She died before we were born. Mom wanted a daughter.   She’d dress me up.  I liked it, so I continued.  I don’t were them out of the house.  There just for home.” Stiles tried not to burst into tears. “Scott knows.  My Dad, too, even if he doesn’t understand.”</p>
<p>Derek tilted Stiles chin up, “I bet you look beautiful.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of 2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>